The invention relates to an overvoltage protection device for an electronic apparatus having a plug-in device which has at least one plug-in element and is designed for mounting on a housing of the electronic apparatus.
Voltage-limiting components such as varistors or zener diodes are normally used to protect electronic apparatuses against high voltages. Overvoltage protection elements such as these need to be configured inside the housing so that they do not adversely affect the operation of the electronic components which carry out the function of the apparatus.
The invention is thus based on the object of specifying an overvoltage protection device in which there is no need for any additional shielding measures for the electronics.